


The Seventh Direwolf

by Troon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book / Show Plots, Book 1: A Game of Thrones, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Game of Thrones Fix-It, M/M, Multi, a time for wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troon/pseuds/Troon
Summary: Rosalind Stark is the eldest daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. She is soon to be betrothed to Trystane Martell, Prince of Dorne. All of that changes drastically as members of House Stark ride south on a king's command. Rosalind is eventually left as the acting Lady of Winterfell and finds herself spiraling into unexpected company.
Kudos: 10





	The Seventh Direwolf

"There's been an attack on the Hand of the King!"

She hurried through the corridors of the Red Keep slipping out of shadows as frantic shouts were heard throughout the castle. Footsteps echoed while her mind raced with the dangerous task before her; escape King's Landing. This required more than just sneaking out of the city. Thankfully she had already been planning something akin to a vanishing act however, this accelerated the process. In the ensuing chaos there was a sliver of hope to flee the castle. Before her was the staircase down to the stables where her direwolf resided. She would need to release the grey beast and acquire her bow before retrieving the twins to then free a prisoner from the dungeons. As time ran by she was sure to meet opposition of some sort and would benefit from combative forces.

"Send more guards to His Majesty's chambers, at once!" Another gold cloak commanded and she held her breath as it came from around the corner.

Immediately she pressed herself against the stone wall feeling her heartbeat running rampantly. The patrol of men marched off towards the royal chambers of the Red Keep. Their heavy armored steps drifted off and she was alone again. Slowly she peeled away from the wall and was grateful her riding clothes were much quieter than the southern dresses she had been wearing. With her hair partially pulled back into a braid she felt more like herself than she had in months, the traditional clothes of the North were comforting to her. Concealed beneath the dark grey cloak was a short sword and she longed to have a bow in hand along with a quiver at her back.

As a "guest" within the Red Keep she was not permitted to keep weapons in her bedchambers. The Lannisters also forced her to keep the direwolf corralled in the stables. The short sword was easier to hide than a bow with arrows. On occasion she had been invited to join the Lannister and Tyrell hunting parties and thus had preserved her own bow from Winterfell. Descending the spiraling steps she began to smell the stables.

Upon reaching the end of the stairs she hurried to her wolf's pen. The slate grey wolf rose to her paws and patiently waited as the cage was unlocked. Vivid hazel eyes met her gaze and the great beast stepped out of the cage. Stretching forward her dark grey fur was rippling with black undertones. She stroked her beloved wolf's head before turning to tack up two horses. Some of them whinnied in response to the predator's free range but she paid them no mind. In her free time she spent much time riding and was well versed in horsemanship and purposely choose to steal Lord Tywin Lannister's prized white stallion. The other one selected was a chestnut brown mare who she had ridden many times. In the saddle bags she stored the food reserve from the most recent hunt. The servants always left some down in the stables for themselves and alongside the other gear she picked up her bow.

It had been made by Mikken, the blacksmith of Winterfell, she had specially requested it since it was the only weapon her Lady Mother allowed her to practice with. The wood was from an evergreen tree in the castle's godswood and was reinforced with steel tip coverings. The body had been varnished with ironwood resin to make it nearly fireproof. The steel encasing the body's two points were detailed twin wolves who's open jaws held the string taught. The quiver was a steel case with leather lining and the exterior fitted with fur. She ran her fingers over the black arrow feathers before slinging it over her back.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching jolted her to face the staircase. Hastily she restrung the bow. Standing tall she kept one hand resting lightly on the sword hilt. Her fear was rising at the thought of being captured and forced into her bedchambers or worse. As the torch light grew brighter she focused on her breathing to steady herself.

Three House Lannister guards entered the stables and their eyes held recognition and satisfaction for her. There was nowhere for her to hide in the stables and she refused to leave without the twins and the prisoner. Knowing that bloodshed was imminent she pondered if death was the only option.

"Lady Rosalind, we've been sent to ensure your safety and escort you to where the other ladies are waiting." The middle red cloak informed her, to which she said nothing.

"Come with us, My Lady." The shortest one said pleadingly.

"Queen Cersei has ordered us to collect you and Lord Tywin's children." The largest one said with a dark glint in his eyes. She knew his words were meant to be intimidating, much to her dismay. Unfortunately for the red cloaks it only strengthened her resolve.

"Aurora." she said to the beast. "Kill them."

The three men were too slow to draw their swords. The dark grey direwolf let out a snarl as she effortlessly bounded across the stable walkway and sank her fangs into the largest one's neck. He did not have time to cry as Aurora ripped his throat out. The other two went died swiftly and Rosalind knew it was better than facing Cersei. _They will send others to look for me once they realize these three have not returned_ , she thought. They needed to get to the room where the twins would still be sleeping. Rosalind could not leave King's Landing without them. With their father's life at risk she also feared for their safety.

With assistance from her wolf the two of them dragged the Lannister guards into the closet empty stall in an attempt to conceal her involvement a little while longer. Leaving the two horses ready for departure Rosalind and Aurora ascending the staircase to find the children. She desperately hoped they had not yet already been moved in the commotion. She was not even entirely sure what had happened. She had been in Lord Tywin's chambers when he dismissed her for the night and she left to take a walk about the castle. It was then that Lord Tyrion appeared out of no where, which was shocking as he was meant to be locked away in the dungeons. Despite Prince Oberyn Martell slaying The Mountain in the trial by combat the Cersei had still managed to throw her brother and the Prince in cells for outrageous accusations. When they passed by each other she only addressed him as "My Lord" to which replied he "My Lady" and nothing more was said between them. She had continued on to wander the castle and thought of what wild events had transpired in the last week.

Ellaria Sand had been sent back to Sunspear (along with the other Dornish company) to relay word to all of House Martell that Prince Oberyn would be held for using poison on his spear during the trial by combat. A rather ambiguous matter since the rules did not explicitly say a spear tip coated with manticore venom was forbidden, there were not actually any defining regulations about the methods used in the fight. Despite Prince Oberyn wining, and therefore Lord Tyrion being innocent of King Joffery's murder, Cersei was determined to have it her way and refused to release Tyrion from imprisonment. From the rumors her handmaidens told her the Queen had Qyburn, a disgraced former maester, doing horrible experimental measures to ensure that The Mountain could continue the fight. Rosalind was incredibly skeptical of the whole ordeal as she had watched the Red Viper stab him repeatedly and flay all of his major organs. The pool of blood had encompassed his fallen body and Oberyn won unscathed.

After navigating the various corridors to the children's bedchambers Rosalind pushed open the door and locked it behind her. Aurora sniffed around the room while Rosalind approached the two cribs. The tension within had been growing once they set out up the stairs. She had been fraught with worry that Tyrus and Winona would have been moved. Thankfully the two golden haired twins were still asleep. From a storage chest she grabbed a few spare clothes for them. They were just over a year old and had started babbling and clumsily walking. Shoving their garments into a bag she wrapped their carrying slings over her shoulders.

Rosalind realized that while carrying them she would not have access to her bow and would have to entirely rely on Aurora and her short sword if it came to it. She reached down and gently picked up Winona from her bed. The little girl's eyes fluttered open and revealed her Lannister heritage. Winona's golden colored hair was much darker than most Lannister's while her eyes were a light jade color. Whereas Tyrus had the traditional light golden hair and his eyes were a dark emerald green in color. In a crossing fashion she slipped the two yearlings into their leather and cloth slings. The two of them were heavier than the last time Rosalind held both simultaneously. Making sure she could still draw the sword she moved towards the door.

Before opening it she leaned her head against the wooden panels and listened. Aurora stood beside her calmly. Trusting the wolf's superior hearing Rosalind unlocked the door and stepped out. With the added weight she moved more slowly towards the nearest flight of stairs. Her worried returned and stress continued to course through her as her footsteps sounded louder while walking. _Just reach the dungeons, then you'll be fine_ , she tried to reassure herself. Weaving through the hallways she heard other gold cloaks or Lannister guards moving nearby and rushed into the black cell stairs.

In her best effort to move silently Rosalind was left with awkward movements and prayed to the old gods that neither child would fully awaken. Realizing there were going to be some guards at the dungeons she mulled over what would be the best way to eliminate them. Glancing at her direwolf she decided that Aurora would be the most capable. The inability to reach her bow was something she should have considered more because she would be very unlikely to beat a grown man in armor with just a short sword. Prior to rounding the final corner she gathered her thoughts and decided that she would tell the guards to lock themselves in a cell or let Aurora eat them. Breathing somewhat heavily she stepped out from the shadows and into the torchlight where bodies lay on the floor.

This puzzling scene before her was interesting as the guards were merely asleep. They snored and Rosalind wondered if they had been drugged or were just bad at their job. One of them had a ring of keys on his belt and she unhooked it. Continuing on she peered into every cell looking for the one she wanted. Soon enough she saw him through the feeding window and unlocked the door. Opening the door Rosalind found Prince Oberyn Martell sitting calmly. He turned to face her directly.

"Lady Rosalind, here you are with the stolen children of Lord Tywin Lannister. I'm afraid this is not the most nurturing place to watch over babies."

"It is beneficial then, Your Grace, that we will not be staying here long."

"What midnight outing did you have in mind?" Oberyn asked standing up.

"A ride through the city and the lands that lie beyond." Rosalind said, her direwolf stepped into the cell.

"This sounds rather dangerous, how do you intend on us getting out of the Red Keep?" Oberyn said, eyes blazing excitedly.

"There are two horses saddled and ready to go in the stables." She informed him.

"Excellent, allow me to carry the little Lord Lannister." She was taken back by his interest in the yearlings, everyone knew how much he despised the entirety of House Lannister - except perhaps Tyrion - and these two were the defenseless heirs of Lord Tywin. Rosalind knew that Oberyn was, even while unarmed, able to kill and she had rather hoped they could be allies in this escape. Seeing her hesitation the Prince spoke again. "Relax, I have no intention of harming them. It would ease your burden to share the load if we are to make it out of here alive."

The words he spoke were reasonable and true. Without another word she handed him Tyrus and before they left the dungeons Oberyn took a sword from a guard. Armed and ready they set off for the stables. Rosalind felt hope sparking in her and began to think about seeing Winterfell again, the snowy landscape, and longed most of all be with her family. Their movements were not meet by any opposition and together they reached the stables.

Just as she had left them the two horses still stood ready to ride. As Rosalind went to mount the white stallion she noticed Oberyn was leading two other horses from their stalls. She paused in confusion as the chestnut mare was saddled and waited patiently and yet the Prince led a bay mare and a grey gelding into the walkway.

"The road to Sunspear is dangerous and it will benefit us to have additional horses to trade out when these inevitable get tired. Hopefully we may acquire some sand steeds." He spoke plainly. Rosalind had not intended to go to Dorne at all in this endeavor and had planned to ride for the North. She did not wish to control the Prince and was unsure of how to approach the matter.

"Your Grace, I am bound for Winterfell." She said slowly.

"I mean you no offense, My Lady, for I know you are capable on a horse." Oberyn began to explain. "But you cannot mean to ride all the way from the Red Keep to Winterfell alone carrying two babies. You will come with me to Dorne, it is the safest place for you now. Then we will work on getting safe passage to the North." He finished while saddling the other two horses.

The reins she held slacked in her hands, Rosalind's spirits were falling. She knew he was right. Many moons ago the prospect of traveling to Dorne had captivated her. Often she had dreamt of seeing the land and Sunspear. That was before the war and everything that happened as a result. Her eyes rolled to stare at the floor as she sighed deeply. She would not see her family soon after all. Sensing her sadness Aurora pressed her face against Rosalind's leg. The direwolf was fully grown now at the size of a small horse. Rosalind remembered the days when she matched a hunting dog's physique. Regaining her composure she sat taller and smiled at her wolf. She pet Aurora before grabbing a lead rope off the stall door. She tied it to her saddle and then to the bay mare's. In the additional bags Oberyn stored more leftover food that the servants forgot as well as some additional waterskins.

Rosalind watched, somewhat impatiently as Oberyn looked around for something else. The four horses were now all loaded up and ready to ride. She was fearful that the more time they spent in King's Landing would lead to them getting caught and most likely executed on the spot. Rosalind could not bear the thought of watching Aurora, Tyrus, or Winona die. Rosalind noticed that Oberyn paused at the stall that held the three dead guards and smiled. Anyone could see they were clearly mauled by a large animal and Aurora's muzzle and paws were still stained reddish brown.

Oberyn unlocked every stall door and the dozens of horses began wandering out. The Prince disappeared from her view as he retrieved something from the bodies before heading around the stall corner. He returned with two daggers strapped to his side and a spear in hand. Suddenly the bells of the Red Keep began ringing out. The sound resonated in Rosalind's whole body and she trembled slightly.

"Let us leave this shit hole of a city." Oberyn said with a grin.

With both of them mounted they took off. All of the other horses began filing out of the stables, most went for the hay bales stored nearby. Some started to follow the four saddled ones. With her free hand she pulled her bow out to be ready. The guards shouts could be heard and several fires were being lit all around the castle. Aurora kept up beside them as they cantered through the narrow city streets. At first it seemed their departure would go unnoticed, that was until a patrol of guards ahead of them ordered them to stop.

They two of them did not slow down and Rosalind nocked an arrow. With one hand Oberyn twirled his spear as they rode on. Aurora snarled as the fast approaching guards refused to move. Rosalind knew any man would be insane to stand down a galloping horse but she grew concerned with being thrown from the saddle. Winona would surely fall from the sling and sustain wounds. Taking no chance she drew the bow string and let loose the arrow at the guards. The black feather flew cleanly through the air and pierced the target's cheek. She heard his scream and scolded herself for missing his intended eye. The man sank to the ground wailing and the rest drew their swords.

"Aurora!" Rosalind called out. Her wolf sprang into action racing ahead of the horses. With a snarl she tore into another man's arm and wrenched it off. The remaining men attempted to attack the beast but Oberyn slashed at the nearest one. The rest of the gold cloaks began to panic and with their swords drawn they charged. Aurora crashed into another one as Oberyn sank the spear into a man's neck. Before Rosalind could react the last gold cloak turned and ran. With the immediate danger over she returned the bow to her shoulders.

Together they continued with Aurora in the lead and the two other horses running behind them. As they rode down Aegon's Hill their vantage point showed that many of the City Watch was engaged in rioting and other smallfolk skirmishes. Off in the distance the Great Sept of Baelor was illuminated in the moonlight. The commotion was a unexpected distraction in their escape.

"Head for the River Gate!" Oberyn instructed. Rosalind saw the upcoming fork in the road, she navigated her horse to make a left in the direction of Fishmonger's Square. Passing through the Hook would be potentially problematic due to its thin diameter. They shuffled into a single file line with Aurora still in front. The direwolf charged on and barked viscously when people blocked the curved street. As they descended through the Hook, Rosalind cradled Winona against her chest. Up ahead a peasant overturned a merchant cart which blocked the cobblestone.

Seizing their growing momentum from riding downhill she leaned forward in the saddle. Rosalind's frosty grey eyes were filled with determination and she urged the horse on. They were going to land the jump and continue on for freedom. She had to. Ahead of them Aurora leaped over the blockage. Still clutching Winona tightly she kicked the horse. Trusting in her mount to see them over the cart she held her breath as the white stallion soared through the air. For a moment they were flying, then they landed heavily back on the earth.

The force of the landing cause Winona to cry out in discomfort. Rosalind turned to see how the Prince was faring and he had made it over. The two rider-less horses followed suit. With a newfound sense of courage she pressed on following the curve of the Hook till they merged onto the Muddy Way which would carry them to Fishmonger Square- just outside the River Gate. Together they blazed past dodging smallfolk and other obstacles.

"Prince Oberyn! Lady Rosalind! Surrender yourselves!"

In their wake a group on horseback had begun to pursue them to the square. Glancing behind Rosalind recognized their leader Ser Addam Marbrand, Commander of the City Watch. He shouted orders at them and their refusal was obvious as neither slowed their mount. Ahead of them loomed the River Gate, it still had not been fully repaired from the Battle of Blackwater Bay when Stannis Baratheon's army had attacked. To their advantage the large doors were open however, a swarm of guards stood in between them.

Scrambling to come up with the means to through the men she began untying the bay mare's lead rope. An idea came to her to have Aurora chase the horse into the crowd in the hopes of dispersing them. With a break in their rank they could ride through while still avoiding the ones behind them.

"Hunt!" Rosalind spoke to the direwolf. The grey beast snapped her fangs at the loose horse's back legs. The bay mare under stress ran faster and was guided straight by Rosalind's and Oberyn's mounts on either side. Aurora let out a series of barks and growls to intimidate the horse further. Pulling ahead of the two stallions the mare's fear sent it galloping into the guards. A couple were knocked clean off their feet having thought the horse would slow down. The others frantically dodged out of way leaving openings for the two highborns to slip through. With one of their old whistle commands Aurora broke off from the chase and returned to Rosalind as they passed through the River Gate.

The smell of saltwater overcame the two as they ran over the harbor's stone docks. Rosalind looked behind again as they turn onto the bridge leading over the water and onto the kingsroad. The men on horseback were still following and were gaining on them. Ser Addam sat atop his prized red courser which drove on relentlessly.

In the woodland Oberyn led her away from the main road. In his best efforts to loose the pursers Oberyn took random direction changes. Rosalind feared that if they continued to ride together they would be caught. Realizing that they would have a better chance to avoid Ser Addam's men she decided to break away from Oberyn's horses. It pained her at the thought of leaving Tyrus, even if only temporarily.

"Oberyn," she said to him. "I'll meet you at the lake of the Wendwater."

Despite the Prince's protests Rosalind pulled the white stallion away from the Dornishman. With Aurora in tow she headed westward in the direction of the roseroad. The Wendwater was the largest river in the kingswood and flowed from a narrow lake deep within the forest outwards to Blackwater Bay. Looking behind she saw that the diversion was successful. Ser Addam was forced to split his party and kept on her with only three men. She deduced correctly that the City Watch Commander would assume she held Lord Tywin's son.

Weaving between the trees and undergrowth Rosalind looked for anything that would knock riders off behind her. She feared they would be armed with crossbows and refused to send Aurora into range. Spotting a narrow grove of trees she turned the white horse to them. The maze of branches and trunks worked to her advantage as one of the weaker riders scraped the side of an oak tree. Rosalind knew Ser Addam was an excellent horseman and it would take more than narrow pathways to unsaddle him.

Ahead of them was a small incline and Rosalind dashed over the hill. Hoping to break their line of sight she turned into a nearby ravine. Not far behind Ser Addam ordered his men to head in different directions to regain a visual on her. Turning further into the ravine Rosalind realized she had trapped herself. Before her the ravine turned rocky and steep. Aurora had no difficulty in ascending the terrain. The earthy walls on either side were littered with the exposed tree roots. The stallion faltered for a moment and she turned to head back out of the ravine. With a gasp she pulled back on the reins at the sight of Ser Addam waiting for her.

He was alone and Rosalind began to panic. The pathway was narrow and she would not be able to move past the copper haired knight. Worrying that his men would return and therefore loose any chance of escape she desperately began looking for a way out.

"My Lady, your Lord Husband is gravely injured and asks for you." Ser Addam told her. "If you return with me to the Red Keep I will tell everyone that the Dornish Prince forced you to do this." The knight said, attempting to persuade her. "Please, Lady Rosalind, allow Lord Tywin to gaze upon his heir for perhaps the last time."

Rosalind felt her throat tighten. He was mortally wounded and as he lay dying she would not be there to close his eyes. In light of everything that had happened since she first met Tywin Lannister the only thing she felt now was freedom. At last she would no longer be bound as his wife with the sole purpose to provide him with sons to further the line of House Lannister. His heir... she thought reflecting on the knight's words, only Tyrus was worthy. Despite Winona also being named after her father there would be no special attentions awarded to her. Rosalind imagined what would happen if Tywin survived, he would surely send men to retrieve his son. Regardless of that possibility she felt far more comfortable with the risk of being chased forever.

"He was no husband of mine."

Leaving Ser Addam behind she urged the white stallion up onto the steep hill. The horse sidestepped in the uneven ground before gaining proper footing. Rejoining Aurora at the top of the ravine they rode beyond the crownlands. Together they fled deeper into the kingswood thundering over the forest floor. Moving in the direction of the river her horse was the only set of hooves heard. After finally loosing the gold cloaks she hoped Oberyn had the same success and that no harm had become him. With Aurora at her side, Rosalind was finally free of the Lannisters.


End file.
